


Wait and See

by Dylan Mischa Letacis (stereotypicalunicorn)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Letter, M/M, One Shot, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock is alive, bored!John, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereotypicalunicorn/pseuds/Dylan%20Mischa%20Letacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Sherlock jumped off a building, John received a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait and See

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I figured that as it was Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's birthday, I might as well write something. Happy 157th, Sir.
> 
> The letter is essentially the letter Bradley writes Norman in the show Bates Motel. That's where I got the inspo for this fic.
> 
> I obviously don't own Sherlock or any of its characters or events, and I'm not making money writing this.
> 
> Yeah this is pretty crappy but I needed to write something.

John woke up.

John rolled over and flicked the lamp on.

John got dressed.

John did nothing.

This was life without Sherlock.

~~

It had been exactly a month since Sherlock jumped off a building.

It had been exactly a month since John had gone anywhere except therapy or, rarely, the shop, for groceries.

Today, John was going to go for a walk.

It was about 2 pm when he finally persuaded himself to brave the outside world. Heaving himself from his chair, John padded to the door of his flat. He opened the door. He stopped. Sitting perfectly centered on the black doormat was a single envelope- pristine and white and clearly new with _John Hamish Watson_ printed neatly on its front in dark, swirled lettering.

Now who the hell would be writing John Watson?

Perhaps another time would be better for a walk.

Bending to retrieve the envelope, John slid his hand beneath it and lifted it, careful to not cause the slightest damage to the item that had obviously been so well taken care of. He glanced about his doorway, and seeing nothing of concern, he ducked back into his flat, closing the door quietly behind him. He sat down at his desk. John considered the envelope, examining the handwriting- unrecognizable, but clearly well-practiced, as the penmanship was excellent. Decisively, John retrieved his letter opener from his desk drawer. He slowly slid the blade under the flap of the envelope and drew out a single piece of paper, folded neatly into thirds. Unfolding the paper, John furrowed his brow. The handwriting was different from that of the outside of the envelope. In fact, it wasn't handwritten at all- it was typed. There were three lines of text on the page:

John,

You are the best person I have ever known.

-Sherlock

John's hand went to his mouth. He stood abruptly, stepping back from the table and dragging the chair with him, cradling his head in his hands. He returned to the desk, reading the paper over and over again, pinching himself, blinking, shaking, muttering to himself, examining every word. _It couldn't be him._

_Why would he sign the letter with 'Sherlock'? He had always used 'SH'._

_Sherlock would never display such sentiment. He never liked anyone much anyways. If he did, he'd never admit it._

_Sherlock couldn't have written this letter._ Yet, John still hoped. He knew there was no way, that this was some cruel joke, or that Sherlock had arranged this before his death just to confuse John, but still, he hoped.

He supposed he'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
